


Moving In With the Potters

by fanpirex (Kingsy)



Series: Tales of a Teenage Witch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby James Sirius, Bookworm Teddy, Dad Harry, F/M, Family, Godfather Harry, Godmother Hermione, Mum Hermione, Non-Canon Relationship, Potter Manor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsy/pseuds/fanpirex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione move into Potter Manor with their family.</p><p>To see the banner for this ficlet, go <a href="http://fpxmemories.tumblr.com/post/96913189911">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In With the Potters

**Author's Note:**

> I may visit the Potters again sometime in the future, so let me know what you'd like to see!

“Teddy, be careful!” Andromeda exclaimed in exasperation.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of amusement as their seven-year-old godson ran through the corridors of their new home, the very old ancestral Potter Manor. Baby James giggled and kicked his legs, daggling from his father’s arms.

Ron whistled, studying the grand interior of the manor house, “This place isn’t half bad.”

“Thanks, mate,” Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly and his friend punched him jokingly in the arm.

Hermione glanced down at the luggage being taken away to different rooms by Lolly and Toppy. “Oh, Harry, must we own house-elves?”

“They came with the manor, dear,” her husband replied in a practised tone; they’d had this debate for weeks. “And they’ve supposedly been in the family for years—imagine how heartbroken they’d be if we freed them.”

“We is pleased to be serving Potters again, Mistress!” Toppy chirped happily before vanishing with a crack.

Harry stifled a laugh at the scrunched up expression on his wife’s face.

“Blimey, Hermione,” Ron shook his head at her, “just enjoy it, will you?”

She sighed tiresomely and began muttering to herself about the new uniforms she’d fashion for the twenty house-elves all living and working within Potter Manor. The two men glanced at each other and chuckled.

“Want to see your room?” Harry asked.

Ron nodded, grinning. “Sure. Though, just to be clear, you didn’t need to let me stay.”

“Mate, you were still living with your mum,” the Potter patriarch raised his brows.

“Shut up,” Ron laughed. “Seriously though, I can’t thank you enough.”

Harry gave him a serious look, unable to pat his shoulder whilst carrying his small son. “Ron, you’re my best mate. Really, we didn’t mind. It’s not like we didn’t have the space.”

The redhead shrugged. “I know. I’ll still try and keep out of your way; I’ll probably be round Lavender’s most of the time.” He wiggled his brows.

Harry grinned back.

“I’ll take James,” Hermione finished her mutterings and approached her husband. “You go show Ron his room.”

Harry gladly passed over their son and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She smiled indulgently at him and then looked back at baby James, letting the men make their way upstairs. “I bet you’re hungry, huh? Time for Mummy to feed you.”

James grinned gummily back and she kissed his soft hair, humming to him as she searched for his bottle. She settled them into the settee while the six-month-old baby suckled on his milk. Their comfortable silence was soon disturbed by Andromeda.

The older woman sat down on a comfy chair with a huff. Hermione smiled. “Teddy okay?”

“Oh yes, Teddy’s fine,” Andromeda made a face. “He’s exploring his new room after making his poor grandmother chase after him.”

Hermione laughed. “He gets his energy from his mother.”

“Hmmm, well I wanted to thank you, dear. For letting me stay, that is.”

“Don’t be silly, Andy. You’re family. You and Teddy both.”

The older witch pat her knee. “I know, dear; you keep reminding me.” Andromeda smiled. “So, where’s my room?”

“We put you down the hall from Teddy,” Hermione grinned. “We knew you probably wouldn’t want to be far from him.”

“And you were right, of course.”

The women chatted with one another for a while and soon baby James was snoozing in his mother’s arms, happy with his full tummy. Eventually Harry ventured back downstairs and kissed his wife’s cheek, joining her.

“That’s my cue to go settle in,” Andromeda winked and left the couple alone.

“So, how did Ron like his room?” Hermione smiled knowingly.

Harry chuckled. “Cried a bit. Sappy sod.” He gently stroked James’ head. “This one looks tuckered out.”

She hummed, leaning comfortably against her husband as she carefully rearranged their son in her lap. Harry wrapped his arms around them both and rested his head atop her shoulder, staring down at the baby.

After a few moments of blissful silence, he murmured, “I still can’t believe he’s ours.”

“I can,” Hermione winced. “His birth isn’t something I’ll forget.”

Harry laughed quietly and brushed his lips along her neck. She turned to meet them with hers and they shared long, meaningful kiss. When they pulled apart, he smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“For what?” she chuckled.

He caressed her cheek slowly. “Being here, in my life. For meeting me and being my friend despite our somewhat rocky start. Then sticking by me through all the rubbish I’ve gone through. And for saying yes when I asked you to be my wife and for bringing my son into the world.”

“Well, you’re welcome then if that’s all,” she joked and he kissed her grinning lips again, unable to stop himself.

Their moment was interrupted by James wriggling about between them. They looked down to find him staring up at them both with big brown eyes.

“Hey there, bud,” his father greeted. The baby reached up with tiny fists and curled his hand around Harry’s offered finger.

“Aunt Mia!” Teddy suddenly rushed into the room and jumped onto the settee beside Hermione.

She smirked and bounced James a little in her arms. “Yes, Teddy?”

Momentarily distracted, he waved at little James before getting back on track. “Can we go to Diagon Alley and find more books to fill my _ginormous_ bookshelves?” he exaggerated his words, stretching out his arms wide to emphasis even more just how large the bookshelves in his room were.

His godmother beamed proudly. “Of course! I need some new purchases as well.”

“Can we go _now_?” the seven-year-old begged.

She glanced at Harry, who was watching the two in amusement, and gave him a pleading look, complete with a small pout. He held up his hands, chortling. “Sure, go now. Who am I to stand in the way of you bookworms and your books?”

“Thanks, Uncle Harry!” Teddy cheered and raced away to get his coat. “Come on, Mia, hurry up!”

Hermione passed James over to his father and planted a kiss on his wispy hair before leaving another on her husband’s lips. He responded instantly.

“I love you,” she smiled at him.

He grinned cheekily back. “I know, Mrs. Potter. Now get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I've recently started a Tumblr for news and ideas about all of my stories, existing and yet-to-be-written. **Feedback would be fantastic!** So if you want to interact with me more and have input on future decisions regarding my stories then head over to [www.fanpirex.tumblr.com](www.fanpirex.tumblr.com).
> 
> I look forward to possibly hearing from any of you! There's a lot of story-related thoughts that go through my head and loads of partially written stories still unpublished that I've never mentioned to you guys before, but I'd like to be more open about it all :]
> 
> Thank you for reading my rambles, even if you don't wanna join in, and have a brilliant day!


End file.
